Dois Corpos, Duas Almas
by Mellanie Black
Summary: HIATUS Não desisti de vcs,volto logo...Idiota, tapado! Como ela pôde fazer isso?...e algo mais do que mágico acontece Não pode ser.Lily está no corpo de Tiago e Tiago no corpo de Lily...braços musculosos?Mãos delicadas?O que poderá acontecer.
1. Não pode ser!

Dois corpos, duas almas.

**Capítulo 1: **Não pode ser!

- Idiota! Demente! Tapado!

Lílian Evans estava com o rosto impressionantemente mais vermelho que seus cabelos, seus olhos verdes faiscavam enquanto aparentava lutar consigo mesma se externava sua raiva e dizia uns belos palavrões(e estava _realmente_ fazendo força para não dizê-los) ou mantia sua reputação de garota certinha.

Não que a menina fosse tão **certinha** assim, mas gritar de raiva em pleno Salão principal sem estar perto da pessoa que a fez ficar com raiva não era uma postura que ela deixaria passar sendo Monitora-chefe, imagina ela mesmo fazer isso na frente de todos os professores e _quase_ todos os alunos do Castelo?

- Nojento! Idiota! Ridículo! Imprestável!

_Quase_ todos porque ela sabia que _ele_ não estava lá, nem podia estar, já que ela havia acabado de deixá-lo atordoado em pleno salão comunal, e a menina tinha certeza que ele não a seguiria, ou estaria admitindo sua culpa no estado tempestuoso da monitora.

- Energúmeno! Débil mental! Arrogante! IDIOTA!

"Lily, se acalme, você não vai ficar assim só por causa dele vai?

Vamos, recomponha-se, respira fundo, pára. Isso, respira, calma.

Ele não está lá, está?

_- Não, eu acabei de deixá-lo no Salão comunal._

Muito bem...e o que você quer mesmo fazer agora?

_-Ficar o máximo possível longe daquele..._

Epa! Calma, tudo bem, e entrando no Salão principal você vai ficar longe dele, certo?

_- Sim, até ele chegar..._

Mas ele vai querer contar tudo pros amigos antes, não é?

_- Vai, ele não desgruda daqueles amigos..._

Então, você se recompõe, entra lá, senta com as suas amigas, come um delicioso café da manhã e vai com elas pra aula, senta bem longe dele e tudo certo, ok?

_- Ok, é...certo, pelo menos eu posso tomar um bom café..._

Aquele garoto não merece estragar o seu dia...

_- É, quem ele é pra estragar o dia de Lílian Evans? Eu vou pra lá e vou ter um ótimo dia..._

Muito bem, então o que você ainda está fazendo parada na porta do Salão Principal?

_- Já vou, obrigada, não sei o que faria sem você..._

Você não faria, querida, porque você não existira, já que eu sou você..."

Com o rosto ainda vermelho, porém em menor intensidade, os cabelos um pouco desalinhados e com passos firmes e calculados, junto com uma respiração profunda, Lílian entrou no Salão principal, indo diretamente para a parte da mesa onde as amigas estavam sentadas, um pouco longe dos Marotos (de tão raivosa que nem notou o fato de apenas um maroto estar ali, o pequeno Pedro, que comia descontroladamente...). Os Marotos: os maiores desordeiros que Hogwarts já tivera e ela iria ficar longe deles, mas não tão longe quanto a monitora desejaria, devido ao fato das amigas não odiarem tanto aqueles garotos quanto ela.E também a outros fatos que ela não gostava nem de lembrar...

- Bom dia, Lily!

Mellanie Denver, sorridente, cumprimentou a menina assim que ela sentou muito controladamente ao seu lado, na mesa da Grifinória.

- Bom dia por quê?

Perguntou a menina, largando os modos controlados e se jogando apoiando as costas nas costas da cadeira em que acabara de sentar, pegando um enorme pedaço de bolo de chocolate e colocando em seu prato.

- Hum, chocolate? Chocolate é bom para a depressão e estados catastróficos de espírito, o que me leva a crer que a sua aparente calma ao entrar aqui era apenas dissimulação visto que foi só você se sentar que admitiu que algo ruim aconteceu e agarrou um bolo de chocolate...Muito sugestivo...

Alice McFoster sorriu sarcasticamente, fingindo fazer um diagnóstico de psicóloga para constatar o que dava pra perceber só de olhar: Lily estava estressada, e pior, ela estava irritada, e quando Lílian Evans se irrita, vira um dragão! E como bem diz o sábio lema de Hogwarts, " Draco dormiens nunquan tittillandus" , mas Alice adorava pirraçar a amiga, ainda mais quando esta se encontrava estressada a ponto de explodir.

E foi quase isso o que aconteceu. Lílian realmente ficou vermelha como um tomate maduro, fechou com força a mão livre e parou no meio do gesto de levar a garfada de bolo à boca. Mellanie olhou entre reprovadora e divertida para a loira, e prendeu a respiração para esperar a reação da ruiva.

Lily levantou vagarosamente os olhos que até então mantia abaixados na direção da comida. Olhou fixamente para a amiga loira em sua frente, estreitou os olhos, respirou fundo e falou controladamente, com um sorrisinho sarcástico:

- Alice, eu sei que você não gostou de eu não ter te cumprimentado assim que cheguei, me desculpe. Bom dia! Eu sei que você não vive sem os meus Bom-dias...Ah, e não me venha com aquela de que eu estou mudando de assunto porque eu estou mesmo, e se vocês já acabaram - nessa hora olhou de relance para Mellanie, que acenou positivamente para ela - Venham comigo até os jardins que eu explico tudo.

Lílian se levantou e saiu, logo seguida por Mellanie e Alice, que primeiro ficou corada, depois recuperou o sorriso e comentou para a morena:

- A Lily fica muito engraçada quando está irritada, pena que as tiradas dela não nos deixem condições de rir e continuar inteiras...

Mellanie sorriu e Lílian, que mesmo um pouco à frente tinha ouvido o que a amiga disse, deu um meio sorrisinho.

Andaram até os jardins e se sentaram em frente ao lago, lugar em que Lily se sentia mais calma observando as águas correrem.

- E aí? Vai ficar olhando a água ou vai contar o que _ele_ fez dessa vez?

Tanto Lílian quanto Alice sabiam de quem ela falava, e então Lily lembrou do que tinha acontecido assim que ela saíra do dormitório, e sua raiva voltou, e ela contou o que havia acontecido para as amigas.

- Como ela pôde dizer algo assim?

Tiago Potter estava vermelho, com as mãos fechadas com força e andando na parte do salão comunal em que seus amigos se encontravam. Era raro ver Tiago Potter irritado, até ao levar os piores foras o garoto tinha um pequeno sorriso ou uma tirada engraçada pra fazer...principalmente se o assunto fosse o mesmo daquela manhã...

Mas naquela manhã em especial Tiago Potter estava irritado, não Muito irritado, absolutamente estressado, com o grau de fúria nas alturas...

- Pontas, se a sua intenção é furar o chão, parabéns, você está quase no andar de baixo...- Sirius Black, melhor amigo de Tiago, estava esparramado em uma poltrona, rindo sarcasticamente da cara de enfezado do amigo.

- Como ela _pôde_ dizer algo assim?- Tiago, com os olhos em chamas, virou-se para o amigo, como se procurando uma resposta inexistente.

- Eu não sei, cara...- Sirius começou, com uma voz preocupada, depois sorriu e continuou - principalmente se você não nos disser o que ela disse.

- Vocês não viram? Como alguém pode ser tão insensível...

- Pontas, quando nós chegamos aqui você já estava nesse estado lastimável de onde ainda não saiu pra nos contar o que raios aconteceu.- Remo Lupin, o outro maroto ali presente (Sim, esses eram os marotos) levantou seus olhos do livro e falou pausadamente ao amigo, não sem um sorriso a brincar nos lábios...

- Vai contar ou não, Ó esfinge indecifrável?- Sirius já estava impaciente com o amigo.

- Ta, ta, grandes amigos esses que em vez de me apoiarem incondicionalmente querem ouvir o que houve primeiro...

-Vai contar ou vai ficar aí se lamentando?- Remo se sentou melhor em sua poltrona, fechou o livro e se virou em direção ao amigo que tinha acabado de se sentar.

- Vocês vão calar a boca e ouvir ou vão ficar aí reclamando de mim?- Realmente, Tiago ainda estava furioso.

- Ok, calamos - Sirius respondeu pelos dois e se sentou na poltrona onde estivera jogado, e Tiago começou a contar o que tinha acontecido de tão grave naquela manhã enquanto os amigos ainda estavam no dormitório...

- Eu não acredito que ela disse algo assim!

Depois de contar tudo aos amigos, a raiva, que tinha cedido à ansiedade, voltou redobrada.

- Pontas...

- Eu acho que não foi tão grave, mas ela...que garotinha, hein? Dizer isso...

- Também acho Almofadinhas..., espera aí...como assim nada grave? Ela diz isso e você acha que não é nada grave?

- Tiago...

- Eu acho que você devia relevar coisas que gente assim te diz...você sabe que não é verdade, e já ignorou coisa muito pior...

- Tiago Potter!

- Foi mal, Aluado, eu estava tentando fazer o Almofadinhas acordar... Você concorda comigo, é claro, né?

- Pontas, ao menos uma vez na vida eu acho que esse cachorro tá certo, ela não disse nada tão grave assim...

- O QUÊ? Ela diz algo desse gênero e vocês acham coisa sem importância?

- Tiago, ela estava com raiva, você também, duvido que você também não tenha dito algo que ela não gostou...

- Até vocês, até meus melhores amigos contra mim...

- Ah, Pontas, deixa de ser melodramático- Sirius estava de novo jogado em sua poltrona, dessa vez com um pequeno boneco que tinha a forma do amigo com uma careta cômica de raiva, e o garoto o fazia se mexer exatamente como o original com a varinha na mão.

- Almofadinhas! Ela me acusou de uma coisa horrenda que eu nunca faria e me chamou de cafajeste e farsante!

- Não foi bem isso pelo que você contou, Tiago- Remo novamente lia o livro e sem tirar os olhos deste conversava com o maroto.

- MAS FOI O QUE ELA QUIS DIZER! – Tiago se exaltou.

- Pensa direito, Pontas, não foi isso que ela...- mas Sirius não chegou a terminar a frase, Tiago se virou com raiva e foi em direção ao retrato da mulher gorda, gritando um "Vou comer" e saindo do salão onde se encontravam.

- E aí? Vamos ou ficamos?- Sirius guardara o boneco e desenhava em um pergaminho algo parecido com um enorme cachorro negro.

- Deixa ele esfriar...ainda tem comida na despensa?- Remo levantou-se indo em direção a um pequeno quadro meio escondido perto das poltronas em que eles costumavam sentar.

- Tem...alguns que eu adiantei do café ontem de noite...o Rabicho já comeu a dele...- Sirius também se dirigiu até la´, tirando vários e variados doces e bolos para um café da manhã reforçado.

- Já que o Pontas desceu e eu não to a fim de ir agora...atacar!- respondeu Remo, engolindo um enorme pedaço de tora de caldeirão, enquanto Sirius comia duas torradas ao mesmo tempo.

- Lily...Realmente, acho que você está fazendo tempestade em um copo d'água...- Mellanie estava calma, olhando com sinceridade para a amiga.

- Eu concordo com ela...ele nem disse algo tão ruim, e você já ouviu ofensas piores e nem ligou...

- Mas meninas, não era qualquer um, era _ele _!

- Ele, o seu arqui-inimigo, Tiago Potter...- Mellanie comentou entediada.

- Não-pronuncie-o-nome-daquele-garoto-perto-de-mim!- Lily estava novamente vermelha.

- Eu tenho todo o direito de pronunciar o nome dele, e você sabe muito bem porquê!- Mellanie disse, séria e já chateada com a irritação sem motivo da amiga.

- A Mel tem toda razão, e Lily, você sabe que não é o fim do mundo, né? – Alice olhava com uma cara entediada para a amiga.

- Não é o fim do mundo? NÃO é o fim do mundo?- Lily se levantou, ainda com raiva- O FIM do mundo é vocês, as **minhas **amigas apoiando aquele...

- Calminha, Lily, ofensas não!- Mellanie levantou as mãos com um olhar de reprovação.

- Ah, quer saber? Vou pegar meu material, até as aulas- Lílian disse isso quase gritando, se virou com raiva e saiu correndo em direção à torre da grifinória, onde estava sua mochila.

" _Aquele garoto pensa que é quem? Quem ele pensa que é pra dizer isso de mim?Ah, mas eu queria que ele...isso como eu queria que ele ficasse no meu lugar, ah, sim, aí sim ele ia saber o que é sentir o que eu sinto, imagina, me rebaixar dessa maneira, ah, mas ele vai ver, ele agora vai sentir a fúria de Lílian Evans..."_

Tiago Potter, furioso, pensava, enquanto caminhava em direção ao salão principal...

****

_" __Vê se pode, até eles concordam com _ela _e como ela pôde dizer algo assim sobre mim, eu que nunca fiz nenhum mal a ela, ah, mas ela vai ver... eu queria...sim, perfeito...eu queria que ela ficasse no meu lugar, pra ver se isso era bom, imagina ela sentir tudo o que eu sinto, ah, e ainda ser horrivelmente desprezado por ela, ah, vc vai ver, agora sim você vai conhecer o verdadeiro Tiago Pontas Potter, o Maroto..."_

E assim, Com fúria e quase cego de raiva, Tiago se virou no corredor em direção à escada que o levaria ao Salão comunal...

****

Lílian subia com os olhos em chamas a escada do salão comunal, com fúria e as mãos fechadas com as unhas quase furando a pele, e uma força que ninguém imaginaria em corpo tão delicado...

De repente, como num vendaval, ela se sentiu chocar com algo forte e macio ao mesmo tempo, e, caída ao chão, sentiu algo esquisito, como se voasse, que terminou ao mesmo tempo em que havia começado...

Tiago quase corria, sem ver nada à frente, até que trombou com algo à frente, caindo assim no chão, ao sentir o baque de seu corpo, também sentiu algo leve, o corpo como se flutuasse, sensação essa que acabou tão repentinamente quanto tinha começado...

Se levantando com rapidez, olhou de frente pra saber com que demente cego tinha trombado.

Lílian, levantou-se num salto e virou pra ver quem era o idiota que não olhava por onde andava.

_" __Impossível, Tiago, nesse corredor não tem espelhos..."_

_" __Lílian, você tá delirando, quem ia colocar um espelho aqui?"_

Mas não era um espelho...o ser á frente parecia uma cópia sua para quem olhasse...Lílian esticou o braço direito, Tiago esticou o braço direito...

**- **Hey! Isso não é um espelho...quem é você?- Ao mesmo tempo, os dois abaixaram as mãos se olhando com estranheza.

Tiago tinha percebido que sua voz saíra doce de sua boca e Lílian havia escutado o tom grave que ela usara. Com os olhos fechados com força, sem sentir os dois abaixaram as cabeças e abriram os olhos.

Tiago observou as mãos, suas mãos..._delicadas__ e brancas_?

Lílian olhou com atenção para seu _braço musculoso_?

_" __Péra__ aí...Eu conheço essas mãos delicadas...esse braço clarinho que provoca arrepios...essa cinturinha, esse corpinho...uhnnn, que pernas!...Não, Tiago, volta à realidade...foi ela que te disse tudo aquilo hoje cedo...ela...e eu estou...No Corpo de Lílian Evans?_

-Ah, Não!- Tiago colocou as mãos na cabeça - Isso não ta acontecendo comigo...

-Não, não pode ser...se ele sou eu, eu sou..._ele_?- Lily estava branca.

_" __Não, isso não aconteceu comigo...Pelos hipogrifos prateados com pintinhas verdes de Merlin...Eu estou...Não, não pode ser, eu estou no corpo de...isso é impossível, não, não é...Eu estou no corpo de Tiago Potter!"_

De repente, como se acordassem de um sonho, os dois levantaram as cabeças e se olharam com extrema raiva.

- Muito bem, acabou, devolve o meu corpo!- Tiago sibilou, ao mesmo tempo em Lily gritava:

- Devolve o meu corpo AGORA!

Então, percebendo que afinal não fora ele que tinha armado aquilo, Lílian( agora no corpo de Tiago) levou as mãos ao rosto e desmaiou.

N/A- E aí, gente? Gostaram? Espero que tenham gostado, mas isso é só pra vcs entenderem o que vem por aí...

Esse capítulo é dedicado, como não podia deixar de ser, à Bia Black, minha amada e criativa beta que me incentivou a escrever e sempre ouve minhas maluquices...Beijão Bia, e como vc pediu, aí está o capítulo...

**Bom, gente** é isso aí...até o próximo capítulo. E eu sei como é extremamente chato ler sempre isso mas...Comentem! Se vcs gostaram, lógico...se não gostaram tb seria bom, pq aí eu posso melhorar...

Beijão,

Mel Black


	2. Explicando e complicando

**Cap.2: Explicando e complicando**

- Hum...o quê acontec...- Lílian abriu os olhos vagarosamente, ainda piscando para se acostumar com a luz que de início cegara seus olhos. Depois de totalmente desperta, percebeu que estava deitada em uma cama macia que, com certeza, não era a do seu dormitório. Olhando curiosa em volta, Lily fazia um levantamento mental do lugar, embora visse as coisas meio embaçadas, o que achou ser normal depois de um desmaio.

" _Hum...além da cama em que eu estou tem uma escrivaninha, duas poltronas azuis, uma mesinha com um tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo, um sofá comigo em cima lendo um livro, uma porta que aparentemente leva a um banhe...O QUÊ?"_

Como num filme, Lílian recordou do que a fizera desmaiar. Mas ainda sem acreditar.

Tiago levantou os olhos do 10º livro de feitiços que pesquisava e achou muito estranho ver a expressão da ruiva no seu rosto.

- Hum, está melhor, ruivinha...Ou devo dizer...Moreno?

- Melhor? Melhor? Como eu posso estar melhor se eu ainda estou no corpo de um...Um...ahhh, no SEU corpo.- a ruiva resolveu não piorar a situação com mais uma discussão.- Afinal, o que aconteceu conosco?

- É o que estou tentando descobrir - disse Tiago entediado fechando o livro. – Mas aparentemente não existem casos semelhantes...Não encontrei nenhum feitiço que reverta a mudança de almas, ou troca de corpos...

- Ora, na biblioteca deve haver algum - disse a ruiva levantando da cama.

- Não, Lily, não tem. Aqui tem todos os livros possíveis de se encontrar algo sobre o que aconteceu com a gente...E eu não encontrei nada. – disse o rapaz cansado –Ainda...- acrescentou, com um gesto largo em direção à porta atrás de si.

Pelo pouco que podia ver Lílian arregalou os olhos...Estranho, reparando melhor...Tudo estava embaçado e não devia ser pelo desmaio, ou por acordar...Apertando os olhos, ela se virou para o que deveria ser o seu corpo e no momento era habitado por Tiago Potter.

- Potter...eu não consigo enxergar direito, será algum efeito do que houve?

Tiago a observou por alguns segundos, depois se levantou com um sorriso e veio até ela, pegou os óculos de aro redondo na escrivaninha e colocou habilmente sobre os olhos da garota.

- Não, Lily...eu sou míope, aliás, os meus olhos são míopes, portanto, enquanto você estiver no meu corpo, também será míope...

Lílian sentiu-se aliviada por poder enxergar melhor, embora os óculos a incomodassem um pouco, pelo menos podia avaliar melhor o lugar onde se encontrava.

Observando pela porta aberta que Potter apontara minutos antes pôde perceber a maior biblioteca que já vira em toda a vida. Podia ver três andares, e aparentemente continuava para cima e para baixo...(a porta dava em uma espécie de patamar com escadas para subir e descer) Forrada de livros até o teto, tinha aproximadamente a largura do Salão principal...

Espantada pelo tamanho do lugar e por não conhecê-lo, Lílian se virou para o rapaz.

Onde nós estamos?

- Sorrindo verdadeiramente pela primeira vez naquele dia( aliás, nunca Lílian tinha visto o seu rosto tão radiante de felicidade, era...diferente com o sorriso de Tiago ali...), Tiago rodou sobre si mesmo de braços abertos num gesto amplo pelo enorme aposento.

- Eu te apresento agora a Sala Tiago Pontas Potter! – ainda sorrindo, o maroto apontava em diversas direções como um guia turístico- Hum...Temos a cama...- olhou de soslaio para a expressão que a ruiva fazia em direção à cama- Que eu uso apenas para ler, escrever e pensar, eu juro! Temos também a escrivaninha para cartas à mamãe e ao Maroto-chefe, o banheiro, os pufs que o Pedrinho insistiu em colocar pra ele cair no macio quando ele erra os feitiços e acaba sendo atingido, os sofás, os livros básicos preferidos meus e alguns do Remo,- apontou para uma estante atrás da poltrona em que estava sentado- o xadrez pro Sirius tentar perder de alguém, e o cômodo necessário- apontou para a porta onde Lílian havia visto a biblioteca.

- E...onde fica isso? Que história é essa de cômodo necessário?

- Bom, cada um dos marotos tem uma sala dessa, uma sala só pra ele que ele decora pelo gosto. Essa foi uma das passagens mais espaçosas e discretas que eu encontrei. Hoggy tem lugares enormes onde ninguém esperaria caber mais que uma teia de aranha- disse o rapaz olhando como cúmplice para as paredes.- Eu a decorei no meu estilo...o Cômodo necessário é uma feitiço que aprendemos no 3º ano e se mostrou bem conveniente durante os anos. Esse cômodo foi enfeitiçado por nós quatro para ser o que pronunciarmos em voz alta. Com o tempo fomos melhorando o feitiço, mais ainda é pequeno. Toda a vez que se entra é preciso dizer novamente o que desejamos.

- E o que exatamente vc pediu a esse...cômodo?

- Todos os livros existentes sobre a troca de corpos, seus efeitos e como desfazê-la se ocorreu acidentalmente.- respondeu o garoto com um sorriso amarelo.- parece que não são poucas coisas sobre o assunto.

Desanimada, Lily deixou-se cair em umas almofadas no chão com as mãos sobre o rosto.

- Ah, não...e agora? Eu vou ter que ficar assim até descobrir um jeito...o que eu faço agora?

- Na verdade, agora nós temos aula. Não que não seja necessário continuar a pesquisa, mas eu não gostaria de perder a aula da Minnie hoje...animagos duplos são realmente raros e interessantes.- disse o garoto, como se se desculpasse.

- Eu não tinha a intenção de perder as aulas, Potter, mas a aula da McGonnagal é a terceira, antes eu ainda tenho História da magia e Herbologia, e se não me engano você também assiste essas aulas...

Sorrindo, Tiago respondeu: - Na verdade sim, mas acontece que a aula de herbologia acaba daqui a 5 minutos, então acredito que devemos seguir direto para Transfiguração.

- NÃO ACREDITO! Potter, Eu perdi duas aulas por SUA culpa!- a garota agora sim estava irada.

- Lily, não foi minha culpa, vc desmaiou, lembra?- disse Tiago, já sem paciência.

- Oras, se eu desmaiei foi porque troquei de corpo com VOCÊ!

- E agora a culpa da troca de corpo é minha?- Tiago também não estava no melhor dos humores.

-Ah, quer saber? Me ensina como sair dessa coisa!- sem resposta a garota mudou de assunto.

Tiago abriu uma porta mais á direita e murmurou para a maçaneta de uma outra porta de ferro que o olhava inquiridora:

- Tudo bem, Guinevère, pode parecer que aquele ali é que sou eu, mas nós trocamos de corpos. Sério!- acrescentou ao ver a cara de incredulidade da maçaneta.

- Posso provar! – continuou, ao ver que a maçaneta não se convencera.- A senha é _O Recanto Pontiagudo._- completou com visível irritação, murmurando- Não sei porque deixei você conhecer o almofadinhas...

Sorrindo marotamente a maçaneta abriu a porta e Lílian pôde perceber que estavam em algum lugar perto das torres a Oeste do castelo.

- Devo deixar os dois entrarem, Tiago?- perguntou a maçaneta olhando de lado para a menina no corpo do rapaz.

- Sim, por favor.- respondeu o garoto cansado.

Com um aceno de compreensão a maçaneta piscou e num instante a porta não estava mais lá.

Com um suspiro, Tiago começou a descer pelas escadas em espiral cada vez mais largas.

Depois de algum tempo de descida, Lílian, que o estava seguindo, perguntou:

- E como nós vamos fazer com os outros?

Tiago também não tinha pensado nisso ainda. Olhou para a garota e franziu a testa, diminuindo o ritmo dos passos.

- Acho que o melhor a fazer é você fingir q sou eu e eu fingir que sou você, pelo menos até acharmos o antídoto. Mas não acho que os marotos vão cair nessa.

Lílian estava muito nervosa ainda, retrucou áspera:

- O que sugere então?

- Que contemos para o menor número de pessoas possível...Eu sugiro apenas os marotos.

- Ah, então quer dizer que os seus amiguinhos podem saber e as minhas amigas não?

Revirando os olhos, Tiago respondeu se segurando para não explodir:

- Ok, eu só quis dizer que o menor número de pessoas deve saber, mas eu já estava incluindo as meninas na SUA lista. Afinal, eu confio na Mel e na Alice, só sugiro que só contemos pra eles.

Bufando, Lily se adiantou assim que reconheceu o corredor da Ala oeste e foi correndo na direção da sala de transfiguração.

- Ai, ai...pelo visto ainda vamos ter muitos problemas pela frente.- resmungou Tiago, ainda não acostumado com o timbre de voz e a saia que fazia parte do uniforme feminino.

- Também acho! – respondeu um garoto de cabelos arrepiados e óculos entrando em uma moldura de montanhas sob o pôr-do-sol.

- Ainda bem que alguém concorda comigo. Mas bico calado. Não quero que a escola inteira saiba do acontecimento, Tiago. Agora volta pro dormitório q é o melhor que você faz!- respondeu Tiago Potter deixando o rapazinho pra traz.

- É Tiago, você nem sabe o que o espera...- respondeu o rapazote com um sorriso maroto saindo da moldura.

**N/A:** Aí está, capítulo novo e prontinho pra vcs.

Espero que curtam.

Bjks Melladas,

Mell Black


	3. Em Público

**Disclaimer: **Realmente, se Harry Potter e companhia me pertencessem eu estaria numa ilhazinha no meio do pacífico, ao lado de Sirius Black e Tiago Potter, com um coquetel de frutas e um guarda-chuvinha em cima.( Porque, se eles fossem meus, eu poderia usá-los como quisesse, inclusive me colocar no livro). E não estaria aqui, me contentando em escrever hipóteses fantasiosas.

Como nada aqui é meu, além de uma boa dose de imaginação, vamos ao capítulo.Mas antes...

**MMI-P: M**omento** M**ell** I**nforma** –P**ropaganda: **_Leiam Operação Cupido, uma história de romance, diversão e muita, muita marotice!_**

_**Um oferecimento das Marauders Sisters.**_

Agora, vamos ao capítulo.

N/A : Para não ter que ficar o tempo todo explicando quem está falando, eu vou colocar o nome verdadeiro deles e vocês já sabem que eles estão com os corpos trocados.

**Cap.3: Em público**

Lílian chegou em frente à porta da sala no instante em que o sinal tocava. Respirou fundo e caminhou aparentando normalidade até seu lugar na primeira fila, bem em frente à mesa da professora, ao lado de Mellanie e Alice. Foi então que percebeu os olhares de estranheza do resto da turma.

Lembrando que agora deveria se comportar como Tiago Potter, a menina cumprimentou as duas amigas, sussurrando " Precisamos conversar mais tarde", depois foi até o lugar habitual dos marotos naquela aula, as carteiras que ficavam exatamente atráz das delas.

Sentou-se na carteira que ficava atráz da dela, lugar perfeito em que o maroto podia encher a paciência da menina sem deixa-la com chances de responder sem levar um olhar de reprovação da professora.

Logo depois os marotos entraram na sala, arrancando suspiros de algumas meninas. Em seguida, Tiago entrou sorrindo, sentou-se no lugar da menina, sem nem ao menos arriscar um olhar para trás. Beijou os rostos das duas garotas, depois se virou para o seu corpo e fez uma cara de desprezo, sussurrando para ela " E aí? Pareço convincente?", depois sorriu marotamente e virou-se novamente para a frente.

Os marotos – que momentaneamente estavam conversando com algumas corvinais que teriam aquela aula junto com eles – finalmente vieram se sentar. Pedro sentou na extremidade oposta ao lugar onde Lílian estava, Remo ao lado dele, dando apenas um aceno de cabeça em direção ao corpo do amigo e Sirius veio até Lily, abraçou-a com força dando tapinhas nas costas e falou alto.

- Aí, Tiago, perdeu as duas primeiras aulas, a ruivinha também...- ergueu as sobrancelhas insinuantemente.

Lílian sentiu o rosto pegar fogo e já ia responder com um belo fora quando viu o seu rosto virar na direção do maroto ao seu lado com uma total expressão de nojo.

- Até parece, Black, que eu suportaria ficar mais tempo do que já sou obrigada ao lado dessa criatura.

Lílian respirou fundo e se jogou na cadeira, Sirius sorriu marotamente e já ia falar novamente quando a professora entrou em sala, fazendo com que todos ficassem em silêncio.

Dando uma olhada de lado para os marotos, a professora McGonagal foi até sua mesa, virou-se para os alunos e disse, com sua voz clara e ao mesmo tempo dura:

- Bom Dia, setimanistas!

- Bom Dia, Mimi! – responderam prontamente os 4 marotos. Todos sabiam que a professora normalmente fazia um pequeno resumo do assunto da aula no começo das aulas, e que fuzilava com o olhar quem interrompesse esse discurso, o que parecia ser uma das coisas favoritas dos marotos.

Normalmente, a professora continuaria como se nada houvesse acontecido, sabia por experiência própria que nada adiantava com aqueles garotos. Porém, naquele dia, virou-se com uma sobrancelha erguida para a menina que havia participado do corinho de bom dia.

Lílian Evans, sua melhor aluna junto com Tiago,Sirius e Remo e também monitora chefe de Hogwarts.

Ergueu a outra sobrancelha e olhou severamente para a menina, que deu um sorriso angelical e fez uma expressão de inocência. Confusa, pensando ter ouvido coisas, a professora balançou a cabeça e voltou à sua aula:

- Na aula de hoje falaremos sobre os animagos duplos. Todos sabemos que animagos são bruxos que se transformam em um animal. Um processo muito difícil que requer altos treinamentos e ajuda especializada.

Nesse instante, os marotos trocaram olhares e fizeram caras de incrédulos.

- Porém, se animagos são muito difíceis de serem formados, animagos duplos são extremamente raros. São bruxos que conseguem se transformar em dois animais diferentes. Alguém poderia me dizer a que se deve a complexidade dessas transformações?

Automaticamente, as cabeças se viraram na direção de Lílian, que normalmente já teria levantado a mão e respondido, porém quem tinha a mão levantada era Tiago Potter.

Não que Tiago nunca respondesse, ao contrário, ele sempre disputava nessa aula se conseguia responder tudo antes da ruiva, o que a deixava extremamente irritada.

Mas acontece que o maroto nunca levantava o braço, sempre respondia prontamente, conseguindo muitas vezes ganhar da monitora.

Nesse dia, entretanto, Tiago ficou com o braço levantado, ao que a ruiva respondeu rápida e prontamente:

- A complexidade dessas transformações se deve ao fato do animago duplo precisar de extrema capacidade de concentração para adquirir a forma total do animal que deseja se transformar. Poucas pessoas decidem arriscar, devido a casos de bruxos que ficaram com partes de animais diferentes em transformações erradas.

Corada e irritada, a verdadeira Lílian abaixou o braço. E cruzou os braços em seguida.

- Muito bem, srta. Evans, 5 pontos para a Grifinória. Agora abram seus livros na página 689 e leiam em silêncio sobre os casos raros da transformação perfeita e sobre os erros de quem tentou sem a devida capacidade.

Lílian inclinou-se para frente e murmurou com raiva" Você é um idiota, Potter, quer que todos saibam que você sabe só para aparecer mais um pouquinho..."

A professora virou-se na direção dos dois e falou em alta voz:

- Se o senhor Potter quiser tanto falar com a srta. Evans, talvez queira receber uma detenção a ser aplicada por ela...Lá poderá conversar calmamente, na minha aula não!

Corando, Lílian voltou ao lugar, murmurando:

- Não, professora, desculpe-me.

Tiago deu um tapa na cabeça e pensou:_ Essa garota vai acabar com a minha reputação..._

Mas como a maioria dos alunos estava com rugas na testa tentando entender o que dizia o palavreado complicado do livro, poucos ouviram o que Tiago não queria que ouvisse, mas alguém muito próximo à carteira do maroto não pôde deixar de ouvir e dar uma discreta risada, logo mudando em uma expressão de surpresa muito real.

Lílian sentiu-se corar ao ver como Sirius a olhava. Respirou fundo e não precisou fingir que estava estressada.Virou-se para o maroto e disse um rápido e curto: "- Agora não, almofadinhas!", voltou ao livro e começou a ler compenetrada o capítulo pedido.

(Sim, ela sabia dos nomes malucos e estranhos que eram os apelidos dos marotos, e, de tanto ouvi-los chamar por esses nomes, já havia se acostumado)

Sorrindo discretamente, Tiago virou para traz, olhou a ruivinha e tornou a virar para frente, dessa vez pegando discretamente um pergaminho em branco no tamanho exato da folha do livro de transfiguração e encaixando no livro aberto. Quem olhasse poderia realmente achar que ele estava estudando. Nesse momento, o pergaminho começou a ser preenchido por uma letra conhecida.

Um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado apareceu em frente à Lily, tapando a sua visão da matéria.

Curiosa, a menina abriu o papel e leu uma mensagem escrita bem no topo, com uma caligrafia fina e meio inclinada, lembrando a escrita antiga que, misturada com um desleixo ao escrever, formava uma letra muito bonita. No pergaminho estava escrito:

_Nós dois sabemos que você já leu esse capítulo, assim como todos nós – isso sem incluir o rabicho, embora eu ache que até ele quis ler esse antes...- Então, pára de enrolar e trate de me contar tudo – nos pequenos detalhes - que aconteceu entre você e o furacão ruivo._

Lílian suspirou pesadamente e já ia escrever uma resposta malcriada quando lembrou que se contasse ao Black o que havia acontecido, ele ia querer muitas explicações, além de ficar muito animado.E o castelo inteiro de Hogwarts sabia que Sirius Black animado não é uma coisa muito discreta, principalmente com uma informação desse tipo.

Enquanto pensava, apareceu uma nova frase no pergaminho à sua frente.

_Anda, tô esperando, Pontas!_

Então, sem outra opção, a menina fez o máximo para copiar a letra firme e forte do rapaz em frente à ela e responder como um maroto.

**Não aconteceu nada, Almofadinhas. Infelizmente. Agora, você pode parar de me lembrar dessa ruiva?**

Nesse momento um leve sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Tiago,Sirius prendeu o riso e olhou de lado para a garota, e

Lílian já ia começar a dobrar o papel quando novamente começou a surgir uma frase. Desistindo de ler a matéria (já que já tinha lido antes, mesmo), Lily colocou o pergaminho aberto à sua frente e começou a ler e se empenhar em não se denunciar.

_Ah, Pontinhas, então você admite que esteve com a ruivinha. Vai, conta logo e deixa de enrolação. Se não tivesse acontecido nada você seria o primeiro a querer ficar falando sobre o seu LRdePV!_

**Não aconteceu nada, aliás, se tivesse acontecido, vc acha que eu teria voltado pra terceira aula? –** Lily acrescentou com uma careta.

_Que não aconteceu nada de bom eu já percebi...agora me conta o fora, vai...vc tem que concordar que a garota é original nos foras...nunca repete um!_

**Eu não quero falar sobre isso ! Fim. Agora ou você muda de assunto ou me deixa em paz.**

_Calma, calminho...não to a fim de presenciar a ira do veadinho aqui na aula da Mimi..._

Nesse momento, Tiago deu uma forte tossida na mesa da frente, ao que Sirius deu um leve sorriso.

_Mas então, já que você não quer falar sobre isso, voltemos ao assunto de ontem à noite. Nós estávamos comparando a ruivinha às outras meninas da escola. Você conseguiu argumentar que as pernas dela são mais bonitas que as da Hunter, que a boca dela ganha da Fellington, mas se ferrou no quesito nariz porque não conseguiu argumentar contra a Melzinha...também, pudera..._

_Bom, tá na hora de discutir a bunda: eu defendo a Rebecca Norman._

A cada frase Lily sentia seu rosto ficar mais vermelho, e na altura da última, estava pegando fogo. Um fenômeno muito parecido ocorria com Tiago.

Nessa hora tocou o sinal, a professora os dispensou e vários alunos saíram correndo, ficando apenas Mellanie, Alice e os Marotos.

Assim que se certificou que não havia mais ninguém na sala além deles, Lílian levantou, muito furiosa, olhando de Tiago para Sirius.

Esse último, olhou de Remo para Tiago, para Remo e depois os 3 olharam para Lily. E caíram na gargalhada.

Pedro olhava de um para outro sem entender, Lily franziu a testa e cruzou os braços esperando uma explicação, Mell pegou uma folha sobre a mesa de Tiago e também começou a rir, Alice fez o mesmo.

Já entre os 3 marotos, Remo tentava segurar o riso, o que o fazia rir cada vez mais, e Sirius e Tiago gargalhavam de não se agüentarem em pé.

Depois de controlada a crise de riso, Lílian quis explicações, mas antes as meninas pediram pra saber o que estava acontecendo ali.

Lily e Tiago explicaram o que havia acontecido, e que tinham trocado de corpos.As reações foram muito parecidas.

- Percebi assim que entrei na sala. O Pontas nem deu bola pras Corvinais que queriam um retrato dele... – Sirius.

- Eu reparei nas caras deles, e além disso, o Pontas nunca ia levantar a mão pra falar. Isso pra ele é "rebaixar sua sabedoria à mera escolha do professor", usando palavras dele. – Remo.

- Tinha cheiro de bolo de chocolate no Pontas, e ele nem tomou café hoje...- Pedro.

- O Tiago nunca me chama de Mell, e nunca me cumprimenta sem tentar me pregar uma peça, ou me fazer cócegas. – Mellanie.

- Aquele tom de voz tentando se controlar mas morrendo de raiva é inconfundível. Nem que quisesse o Tiago saberia imitar.- Alice.

Tiago sorriu de leve e Lílian bufou, depois lembrou de algo e começou a ficar muito vermelha. Virou para Sirius com um olhar fulminante:

- Quer dizer que você sabia que era eu o tempo todo? Então aquilo foi...

- Uma brincadeira muito engraçada?- respondeu Sirius com um sorriso maroto.

- Uma piada infantil e sem graça, Black!- disse a menina, saindo da sala pesadamente, bufando e batendo os pés.

Mel e Alice seguiram a amiga, Pedro e Remo foram atrás, para o almoço, e Sirius e Tiago se olharam de lado.

- Se ela continuar andando assim, e se mexendo dessa forma...- disse o primeiro.

- Minha reputação vai ser arruinada!- continuou desoladamente o segundo, com a mão na testa.

- E você vai realmente honrar a sua natureza de Veado!

- É CERVO! CERVO, seu cachorro!

E entre cascudos e socos, foram os dois, rindo, para o Salão Principal.

N/A: É, novamente eu aqui. Bem, gente, primeiro eu quero pedir desculpas pelo atraso, mas vcs sabem o que fazer com uma escritora preguiçosa: mandem reviews que ela lembra que tem uma fic e posta o capítulo novo...

Hehe, brinkdeira, mas que reviews são um incentivo, são mesmo.

E, quanto ao que um disse ao outro no primeiro capítulo, tenham calma. Ainda tem muito chão até isso ser revelado. Mas podem fazer os seus palpites!

Bom, é isso, e se alguma coisa estiver errada, culpem a Bia Black.

( desculpa, gêmea querida, é que eu não resisti...)

Bejokas Melladas.

Mellanie Black


End file.
